Seals are meant to be broken, right?
by AllArtAnimeLover
Summary: So, Iemitsu was pretty sure that Nono's seal was something unbreakable. The pain he was feeling from face-planting the ground via childhood friend told him otherwise though. More of a drabble than a real story. Explanation inside. Enjoy


**A/N – I have no idea what I was thinking but…sorry? It's been a very,** _ **very**_ **, long time since I last published something (ahem) and I figured that until I finished writing up my main story, this will do…? It's very short and not meant as anything but a little drabble. I may or may not write extra scenes if someone sends me something interesting to work with, but as it is this is complete until further notice.**

 **Warnings: Fluff, sleep-deprived writing (spend two weeks sleeping in and I had to wake up at 6.30 this morning…why?) and spelling errors?**

 **Disclaimer: KHR is not mine, neither are the characters in this story, apart from Ryuuichi.**

* * *

Hibari Ryuuichi was calmly drinking his tea, his Japanese green tea, as he watched his son… 'playing' outside. It was a peaceful, clear day indeed. Which in turn made the older Hibari wary enough about this so-called peace. As if jinxing it the bell rang and Ryuuichi could feel his eyebrow twitch at the annoying voice calling out to him. "Oooooiiii, Ryuu-chan!" Iemitsu yelled from the front porch. _Ignore him, ignore him!_ As long as he pretended to not be there, Ryuuichi was sure the man would give up. Alas he should have known better. This was Sawada Iemitsu, _who had Vongola Intuition_. Damn it all. "I know you're here, Ryuu-chan! I brought my Tuna-fishie with me so our sons can bond~" Iemitsu called. That was the last straw and Ryuuichi snapped as he loudly slammed the cup onto the table.

Kyouya, who had been startled out of his concentration when Iemitsu first called out, curiously looked at his father; eyes still wide and seemingly innocent. It was only a matter of time before his son would be known as the Demon Prefect of Namimori. On a side note; it would make Ryuuichi a very proud man, father and Hibari. Kyouya looked on in amusement as his usual stoic father was fuming and silently raging. It rarely happened and the young Hibari had only seen it happen once before, only the anger had been directed at him because of something stupid he had done, invoking his father's ice cold fury.

Kyouya put away his tonfas and followed his father as the man smoothly walked towards the front door; as a predator stalking the weak, waiting for an opportunity to arise and aim for the kill. Little Kyouya watched as his father opened the door and nearly sneered in disgust at the man standing on the other side of it. He might've still been young, but Kyouya recognized a scumbag when he saw one and Iemitsu looked just like the hoodlums in the slums of Namimori. The first thing Kyouya was going to do when he had enough power was get rid of this useless hoodlums. It was his ambition and the man in front of him was provoking him by merely _grinning and breathing_. He had to calm himself; his father was sending him a silent glance; one filled with pride and a warning. _Don't, you won't make it_. And Kyouya, small six-year-old Kyouya grumbled at that fact.

Ryuuichi glanced from his son to the idiot in front of him and opened his mouth. "What are you doing here, Iemitsu?" Ryuuichi asked in a clipped tone. Either not noticing the tense shoulders and body language or completely ignoring it, Iemitsu laughed and motion for something behind him. "I was home, visiting my lovely wife and adorable son and I thought 'why not visit Ryuu?' So, here I am!" Iemitsu said as he pulled Tsuna in front of him, smiling brightly at his childhood friend. Said man proceeded to slam the door into his face and took a moment to calm himself. Ryuuichi turned around and went back to his tea. Kyouya, understanding that his father wanted to ignore whatever idiot had spawned at their front door, walked back to where his tonfas were lying in the grass. Only to stop and freeze when he noticed a very familiar blond standing in their garden. Kyouya's eyes widened before a table flew past him and hit the man square in his face.

Kyouya didn't even want to turn around and face the Daemon that was his father, so he picked up his tonfas and proceeded practicing diligently, as per his father's instructions. He entered his concentration zone again and from then on ignored everything around him. The fluff ball that was Sawada Tsunayoshi, hidden in the corner and quivering, had not yet been discovered.

Fifteen minutes later found the two adult men sitting next to each other calmly, each having a cup of hot tea in their hands. They gazed at Kyouya as the boy was finishing up his practise assignments. "Tsuna has Sky Flames and very pure ones at that," Iemitsu started and Ryuuichi barely even flinched at the words. He had some knowledge on Flames and it didn't really surprise him that Iemitsu's spawn had the same Flames as his father, though higher in quality it seemed. Iemitsu continued on. "Of course, I had Nono seal his Flames, no four-year-old should be shouldered with such a burden." Ryuuichi merely hummed in silent agreement but his eyes narrowed. He glanced at Iemitsu, silently asking the man if everything really was under control. Iemitsu, however, didn't notice the man glancing at him.

There was a startled cry and the two man immediately looked for the sound. Ryuuichi merely deadpanned and Iemitsu started gushing as he stood up. "Tuna-fishie! Tsuna, it's okay! Kyouya here won't hurt you~" Iemitsu cooed as he walked towards Tsuna, who was now rolled into a ball trying to make himself as small as he could. Large brown, doe eyes looked at Iemitsu with wariness and Iemitsu _melted_. _Oh gosh, how can my son be this adorable?!_ As if having read his mind, Ryuuichi sighed as he stood up as well. "Kyouya, no harming the small animal," Ryuuichi said as his hand landed on his son's head, petting the raven locks he got from his father. Kyouya grumbled and all of a sudden he had an epiphany. Ryuuichi could already feel that something had clicked _wrongly_ in his son's head. "…Herbivore?" Ryuuichi would have face-palmed if he were any less of a man. As it was he merely sighed and looked at Kyouya with obvious disappointment. But the damage was already done; Kyouya's interest in the animal kingdom had been awoken and one Sawada Tuna was his first victim. Neither Ryuuichi nor Iemitsu were able to stop the boy from chasing after Tsuna.

Both men felt their eyes widen as they saw Cloud Flames swirl around Kyouya's tonfas as he chased Tsunayoshi around the garden. Ryuuichi looked at Iemitsu dubiously as he felt the pull of Cloud Flames. "Just to make sure; you're absolutely sure that nothing is going to happen, right?" Iemitsu laughed and waved Ryuuichi's worry off. "Well, I'm sure it will be fine, Nono sealed Tsuna's Flames after all! There should be no push nor pull from either boy!" Iemitsu laughed obnoxiously and Ryuuichi massaged his temple in irritation. Ryuuichi knew better than to question Iemitsu; the man had a very annoying way of just _knowing_ and playing with you when you were the one who wanted to know something from him. He swept his gaze back to the playing children. Well, playing wasn't really the right word, but he knew that Kyouya wasn't that destructive…yet. It should be fine. Pity Tsunayoshi didn't understand that quite yet.

Tsuna fell backwards as Kyouya pounced on him and in the process the little fluff-ball got hit in the face with Kyouya's tonfa, making the boy cry out in pain. So startled by both the pain and the surprisingly persistent pursuer, Tsuna started to tear up and before long he was crying for Nana to come pick him up because _papawasbeingmeanbynothugginghimwhenheWASHURTING_! And then it was fine again, because he felt a dam break and all of a sudden a warmth he had missed hugged him. Something else, in the back of his mind, was purring and although it felt foreign, Tsuna knew that it belonged. Whatever it was, Tsuna felt reassured and before long he passed out from Flame exhaustion. As much as he hated being chased, he had to admit it was fun to be with someone who wasn't continuously trying to beat him into the ground and call him 'Dame'.

Ryuuichi felt his eyebrow twitch as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He witnessed Tsunayoshi burst into orange Sky Flames and he felt his ire skyrocket as his son's Cloud Flames reacted to it. He had never seen Kyouya look that surprised, baffled and saturated all at once. Iemitsu's laughter turned nervous as Ryuuichi's mood darkened. His bangs were hiding his eyes as Ryuuichi hung his head slightly and raised his fist. Iemitsu was unable to react in time and as Ryuuichi knocked Iemitsu over his head, Iemitsu face-planted into the ground, effectively knocked out. Kyouya looked up from where he was still sitting on top of the fluffy bunny that had run from him for nearly five minutes. If he could feel this powerful all the time when he was near this bunny, then he could make an exception for this herbivore. He scowled as he looked at the man in the ground. He was still going to have to deal with this hoodlum though.

* * *

 **A/N – Okay, so, basically I came up with this little drabble as I was re-reading many of the KHR fanfictions I faved and as I was lying in bed, my sleep-deprived mind urged me on to at** _ **least**_ **write it down somewhere. So, this was written in about an hour and a half.**

 **The AU is that basically, every time someone tries to seal his Flames, something (or someone) happens to Tsuna and the seal breaks, causing Iemitsu to wail in sorrow and howl in pain as Ryuuichi keeps on punching him into the ground. This was made for laughs and I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know about anything I might've missed and spelled wrong or if you have questions you want answered. Also, let me know if there is anything you want to read about within this AU. Who knows? Maybe this will get a second drabble.**

 **But enough about it, I'm tired, my eyes are dry and I feel like crawling under my covers and** _ **sleep**_ **. Ugh, I don't even like coffee, so no caffeine rushes for me.**


End file.
